We Could Make Beautiful Magic
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: Set after 3x14.. Freya and Lucien after she channelled him. Mixture of the show and AU. Mostly Freya\Lucien because I'm obsessed with them, aka Frucien. A severe lack of stories for this pairing made me write this, I've never wrote for this show or vampire diaries before for fear of not doing them justice. Ideas welcome. Rating T-M
1. Chapter 1

**Freya's POV**

It was done. My brother's sireline was broken, so now if anyone killed Nik he and only he would die. I should have saved him, stopped this from happening. I managed to save Elijah in time but not Nik, the almighty hybrid who had many enemies as well as frenemises. Everyone will try to end him now and nothing will hold them back because there is no sireline linking him to another.

 **General POV**

Freya sat across the room watching a motionless Lucien opposite, bound to his chair.

He was not dead but the power from the spell and the severed sireline became too much, even for him; the very first of Niklaus's line.

As all of Klaus's sires sliped away Lucien felt it, the power leaving him, the magical force linking them slowly disappearing, to be gone forever.

Freya watched as Lucian was slumped in the chair before her eyes, watching him closely she walked forward before kneeling in front of him.

She thought of him as arrogant, very much the egotistical vampire, caring for nobody but him and his own gain.

As she looking at his features she found herself becoming enchanted by him; she had never seen him look so vulnerable before as he lay before her unconscious.

As she was doing the spell to save her brothers she found herself pained by the agony she was causing him, not that she cared of course.

As she cast her spell earlier she found herself pushing the feelings of guilt down as she carried on, channeling his energy until he could take no more.

Reaching out she placed a delicate hand to his cheek as she hoped he would wake soon because somewhere along the way she found herself to have taken quite the liking to him, not that she would let this show in front of him or anyone else for that matter.

Suddenly a low growl emitted followed by a sharpe snapping sound.

In a flash she found herself with her back against an old wooden bookcase across the room as Lucien's weight was on her whole body, pushing her further into the wooden piece of furniture, his hand wrapped tightly around her neck causing her to gasp.

She opened her palms as she pushed her arms back against the bookcase, closing her eyes as a gust of wind flew him across the other side of the room.

Books fell to the floor as she opened her eyes and watched as he picked himself up.

He may be a billon year old vampire but his strength was nothing compared to her magic.

Their eyes met and he grinned at her "You never fail to surprise me" he walked tentively towards her, hoping she would keep her magic at bay because he would never really hurt her.

She was secretly his favourite Mikaelsen as he found himself captivated by her power and beauty more and more everyday.

As he came to stand in front of her he rested his hand on her collarbone, stroking the soft skin there "You, my darling are one of a kind"

"I'm sorry" she said as she looked away from him, enjoying the touch his tainted hands were giving her but she had to more away and create some distance between them.

"What have you got to be sorry about love?" he looked confused as she stood a distance away from him now.

She looked at the floor as she muttered her response "For causing you so much pain" Why was she sorry? She was helping the people she loved and cared about, but in doing so she physically hurt him; someone she also cared about.

"Oh darling, my stamina has never been an issue" he smirked.

"Well clearly it needs work" she replied, raising an eyebrow at him "Seen as you passed out"

"How about we work on it together" his smirk grew "I've plenty of ideas love" rolling her eyes at his innuendos she walked over to him "In your dreams" she whispered as their lips sat inches apart.

"Always" he answered as his eyes woundered her body with the pure lust he felt for her.

Suddenly Nik burst in causing him to step back from her, he turned to his previous sire a grinned devilishly "Seems we are no longer linked" he spoke to Klaus who looked furious "I never really liked you after all you and your traitorous family put me though"

"FREYA" Klaus growled rather loudly causing her to jump, she looked at her brother "Nik, I'm sorry, Davina severed the link"  
"YOU'RE MEANT TO BE AN ORIGINAL WITCH, HOW DOES A USELESS TWEEN WITCH OVERPOWER YOU?"

"I TRIED" Freya screamed back, tired of her brother's blatant disrespect for her and her magic.

"NOT HARD ENOUGH, because of you all my creations are independent of me, what is to stop them from coming for me? for you, for MY FAMILY" he edged closer to his eldest sister.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" everyone turned to look at Lucien as he now stood near the door "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now? Klaus spoke as he crept towards his former loyal minion with pure rage.

Grabbing Lucien's throat Klaus snapped his neck before plunging his fist into the younger vampires chest.

"Niklaus, STOP IT" Freya shouted as Elijah entered the room.

Freya looked at her more noble brother and pleaded with her eyes before plunging forward slightly "PLEASE, let him go" she begged her brother "Don't do this, you're better than this"

"You see dear sister, I am not"

Freya pushed her arms out in front of her, unleashing her magic "LET HIM GO" suddenly Klaus found himself across the room but she didn't care for him at the moment as she rushed over to Lucien who was out cold on the floor.

Freya sunk to her knees beside his lifeless body as she knew he would wake soon and be okay.

"What is it about you?" she mumbled as she ran her fingers through his soft brown locks "Something about you" she mumbled to herself as she waited for him to wake up, lost in her own thoughts.

"What I wouldn't give to wake up like this every morning?" his familiar voice broke through the silence.

"From a broken neck?" she questioned lightheartedly.

"To your beautiful face" he said, giving her his signature smirk before getting up using vamp speed.

She looked at him with confusion as he took her hand before placing a kiss to it, then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since the sireline was broken, Klaus had been mad as he stropped in his usually fashion around the compound, threatening to kill Davina and all the witches and to be honest Freya wasn't even sure if that included her.

Currently Freya sat crossed legged in the middle of her bed, eyes closed as she focused on want she wanted.

She pictured her and Lucien in her mind as she entered a witchy dream world that she created for herself.

 _The morning sun shone brightly through the gap in the curtains as she slowly opened her eyes, rolling onto her side she collided with a body._

 _"Good morning love" Lucien grinned down at her causing her to smile "Morning" she mumbled as she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist as her hands found their way to his bare muscular chest._

 _Staring at his chest she bit her lip, looking up at him "This is wrong" their eyes locked, his hand caressed her bare thigh from the position they were in "I'll never tire of you Freya Mikaelson" he sat up, pulling her body into his "If this is wrong then so be it, I won't give you up for anyone" he spoke, his lips inches from hers as she licked her lips begging for his taste "If this is a sin, let's be sinners together" she couldn't take it anymore..._

 _Suddenly everything faded away._

"KOL, what are you doing?" she asked rather annoyed and breathlessly as her skin burned with Lucien's touch.

It felt so real, but that was the danger of doing magic, it could all feel so real when in reality nothing was there.

Freya glared at her newly returned brother "I'm looking for something" he said as he carried on banging and clattering around her room.

"And why would it be in here?" she asked, waving her arms around the room.

"I don't know" Kol said rather thoughtfully as his sister rolled her eyes at him.

Since Kol had come back from the other side she had learnt her brother was the joker of the siblings, the clown, the somewhat unintelligent one however he had a heart of gold and a particular soft spot for a certain petite witch.

"Just get out, whatever it is it's not in here" trying not the yell she got up from her bed, rubbing her temples she frowned to herself.

"Someone needs to get laid" Kol said before giving his usual smirk, rushing off before his sister could do or say anything.

She fell down on her bed, covering her face with her hands as she felt like screaming, she needed to do something to get Lucien off her mind.

She could sense someone watching her "I told you to go away brother"

The smug smile grew as he stepped into her room "I'm wounded" he spoke causing her to shoot up on the bed "Lucien" she exclaimed.

"The one and only" he gestured his hands to his face and smirked wickedly at her "Frankly I think I'm way more intelligent than Kol, and way better looking" he wiggled his eyes at the blonde witch in front of him.

"Why are you here, in my room of all places, can't you go and bother someone else?" she asked as she perched on the side of the bed.

He walked over and confidential took a seat next to the witch "You see, I'd rather bother you, as you so put it" she looked at him blankly before repeating "Why are you here?"

"Well I came to see Klaus, I guess eternal bonds can never be broken, but anyway I come to warn him of people coming to kill him, they have tired of the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson and now the sire line is no longer they can just kill him"

"No one will kill my brother" Freya spoke firmly as she stood up "I don't always like him, sometimes I loathe him but he is my brother, my family"

Looking at the blonde he smiled admiringly "I admire your loyalties to your family, even when they treat you like their own personal servant"

She glared at the vampire on her bed "Why are you in my room?"

"Well this morning I woke up..." she held her hand up "I do not need to know of you latest conquest" she gave him a fake smile "You can leave now" she walked over to the door waiting but her didn't even attempt to move.

"I woke up with you, which was quite strange" walking over to her he ran a finger down her cheek, holding her chin so she was looking him dead in the eyes "Considering you weren't even there, not that I would object to your company of course" he grinned, letting go of her "You don't need to create us in you mind love, I'd be more than happy to submit to you, my sweet Freya" he touched the ends of her hair, pushing it over her shoulder and exposing her long slender neck for his own view "Oh wait a minute, I've already submitted to you" he spoke more to himself now as he chuckled; was he taunting her?

"Y..you weren't meant to see that" she stuttered as her breathing became ragged "Well, I rather enjoyed it, maybe we can make it a reality sometime"

She felt weak and Freya Mikaelson was not weak.

"LEAVE" she said loudly as she yanked herself from his touch "GET OUT" she pointed to the open door "If you don't leave I will make you" she eyed him, challenging him.

"Fine, I'm going" he held his hands up in surrender and walked backwards, watching her as her features covered in pure rage, then he was gone and with one simple hand gesture she closed the door with her magic.


	3. Chapter 3

**So i think i know how this is going to go, its going to be a mixture of the show and AU, maybe a bit more on the AU side but the logistics of the show will be there i.e she's a witch, he's a vampire, Davina brought Kol back etc etc..**

 **I'm not really that good at explaining things so just read to find out...**

* * *

Freya was trying to do some yoga in her room because as they say healthy body, healthy thoughts and she wanted to forget Lucien and their earlier encounter.

The spell she had created where she could dream of them together had somehow linked to him meaning he saw and felt everything she did, he was creating holes in her magic without even knowing it.

Hearing all the commotion downstairs she huffed, getting up from her peaceful position "Would you keep the noise down?" she yelled from the top floor, making her way down to the squabbling duo .

"Lucien here has come to tell me of my pending danger" Klaus spoke calmly "But don't you want me dead too?" he questioned, creeping up on Lucian as he stopped right in front of him "How do I trust you? Your existence no longer depends on mine, therefore I cannot trust you?"

"Then let me prove myself to you" Lucian told the hybrid.

Klaus grabbed Lucian's neck before holding him off the ground "You can't" he growled as Lucien dangled in the air.

Freya watched on as her brother threatened Lucian, she was sick of it all, her brother was so paranoid, but then again he had a point.

Lucien and Klaus had a werid alliance, they certainly defined the meaning of frenemies, watching on she decided to get their attention "I'VE HAD ENOUGH" she shouted as she made pieces of furniture break and explode, her magic unleashing itself.

She didn't always mean her magic to be so forceful but when she got angry or too emotional she found that it began harder to control.

"Careful love, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself?" Lucien grinned devilishly, looking at the blonde witch like she was his prey.

Klaus gripped the younger vampire's throat tighter "Easy" he spluttered as Klaus's firm hold made him unable to get free "I happen to like your sister, certainly the loveliest" he smirked as he eyed the witch.

Suddenly Klaus's eyes grew and began to glow, without warning he bit into Lucien's neck spreading his venom.

Lucien fell to the floor as Klaus vamped off and within seconds Freya was across the room, inspecting the poisonous wound her brother had left "He bit you" she whispered as she placed a cold hand to the wound on his neck.

"It's nothing love" he spoke confidently.

"You will die if my brother does not give you his blood"

"I've been around forever love, maybe my eternity is up" he shrugged as he walked past her, taking a seat in the small wicker chair that was there "Besides, he'll come back and heal me at the last minute" he added in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But..." she began, already seeing how the wound was spreading at a fast pace "Stay here, I can help" she told him as she knelt beside him, she ran her fingers lightly over the mangled skin where the bite was and closing her eyes, she mumbled something a few times before opening them again, removing her fingers from his neck she smiled at him "There"

"What did you do?" he asked in confusion, feeling his neck to find the wound was very much still there.

"I took away some of the poison, it should slow it down a bit but, I dont know" he searched her beautifully green eyes which displayed concern and worry for him, he could also see something else as their eyes locked on each other, uncertainty maybe, though he wasn't sure "Why?" he asked.

"Because..." she stared into his eyes, contemplating her answer "I don't want you to hurt me" she settled on that as she quickly got up and walked across the room, creating a nice distance between them.

"I would never hurt you" he spoke thoughtfully,

"I don't like seeing you in pain" she whispered almost silently and if it wasn't for his vampire hearing he was sure he wouldn't have heard her.

He used his vampire speed to cross the room, coming to stand in front of her "Well I guess I should say thank you then" he uttered as their eyes danced together.

She smiled at him as they stood inches apart, feeling the undeniable pull she always felt when she was so close to him.

He leant in as she found herself doing the same, she could feel his intoxiating breath on her, suddenly his expression changed as he glowered at her, pushing her back using his vamp speed he trapped her between the wall and his body "YOU" he roared "I loved you but it was not enough, YOU WHORE" he smacked his palm against the wall making her jump as it became somewhat clear he was having an hallucination "My angel Aurora" he lifted his hand to her cheek, she closed her eyes as she realised he was back in time, thinking she was Aurora De Martel.

"Lucien, it's me, Freya" she tried to snap him out of it as veins appeared around his eyes, he was vamping out on her and she had no choice but to use her magic to stop him but before she could his fangs plunged deep into her neck.

"LUCIEN" she called "Stop it" she could feel her blood leaving her as he sucked, his fangs deep inside of her.

Unleashing her magic she send him flying across the room.

"Freya" he looked at the witch as blood dripped down her neck "Did I do that?" he asked as he noted the puncture marks on her neck.

"You thought I was Aurora, you were hallucinating"

"I hurt you" he looked at her with an odd expression before walking over to her, biting into his wrist he held it out to her "Here"

"No, you are already weak, I will not take your blood" she said firmly.

"Just enough to heal the wound" he shoved his wrist closer to her "Go on, have at it love" she looked tentatively at him before following his demand and parting her lips, she wrapped them around his wrist, drinking the hot crimson liquid as it slithered down her throat.

Little did she realise is that the mixture of her blood coursing through his veins and her weakened state enabled him to see into her mind.

Even in his werewolf bitten state he was able to see the images that flashed through his mind like an electric shock causing him to gasp aloud, whether from the pleasure, pain or shock of what he was seeing, he wasn't quite sure but he suddenly felt a wave of regret as he watched the witch he so desired drink from him.

He saw as she was taken from her home as a child, as she became prisoner to her aunt, as she fell in love only for it to end in horrific tragedy, as she willingly killed herself and her unborn baby only for her to live in some cruel twist of faith.

He saw as she was used for her power and punished if she was to refuse a spell.

"I have to go" she spoke as she dropped his arm and ran.

* * *

 **This is a mixture of my idea and LivWellisUltimate idea about him seeing her past...more to come...**


	4. Chapter 4

She felt it.

She ran upstairs. Away from him. He had seen all the pain of her past, the past she only ever spoke about once, to her brother Niklaus and now he know too.

She had been so stupid, why didn't she just leave him be? Of course her brother would heal him after he had calmed down from his hybrid tantrum, she should have just left him be.

Picking up the nearest object which happened to be her glass lamp she threw it across the room with force, watching as it shattered into a million little pieces "Stupid vampires" she muttered out loud as she threw herself on her bed.

"FREYA, FREYA" she could hear as the calls of her name hit her ears but she ignored them as she recognised the stupid, sly voice to be that of Lucien's "Freya, please come down love" she would not go to him, she did not want to see his stupid smug face again.

Suddenly he was standing in front of her, she didn't even see or hear him coming "GO AWAY" standing up from the bed she gave him a brain aneurysm with a simple hand gesture "Easy love" he groaned as he held his head in agony "Would you really inflict more pain on me?" he asked.

Her eyes flickered to his neck, suddenly all her anger seemed to die away as she let go of the magical link she was holding against him "It's spreading too fast" she walked closer to him "You need my brother's blood now" _Focus Freya. Focus. You're mad at him._ Her mind screamed at her.

"NO, I DON'T CARE, you can die for all I care" she shouted at him before walking away "NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM, I hate you, you make my skin cruel. I HATE YOU" she hated that he knew of her terrible past, the pain she went through, the years of misery as her life was robbed from her by her own family. She hated him.

He watched as the strong, independent, powerful witch in front of him broke down "I'm sorry" he uttered into the room as he slowly began approaching her. He was not one to apologise for anything but seeing the normal powerful and strong Freya Mikaelson falling apart in front of him made something inside of him change "No" she shook her head side to side "Why did you do it?" she asked as she watched him walking closer "Stay away from me" he ignored her of course as he continued towards her.

"I didn't intend to see into your mind love, you have to believe me"

He came to stand in front of her now as she backed away, her back eventually hitting the wall behind her.

Reaching out he cupped her cheek before looking into her eyes "I really am sorry" a tear slipped down her cheek but she quickly brushed it away, she would not show weakness, not in front of him.

Abruptly his demeanour changed and he slumped forward, placing his hands either side of her head he let out a painful groan "Freya, get me your brother's blood now or watch me die" he spat between gritted teeth.

The familiar pull inside her was ever present as she watched him contort in pain.

She didn't know where her brother was.

How was she meant to save him.

She needed to think fast so she lead him over to her bed "Sit. Stay" she ordered as she sat on the floor at his feet.

Taking his hands in her own she began chanting, unsure if want she was doing would even work "I thought you slowed the poison down" he spoke in between his agony "SHUT UP" she spat as she tried to focus "I need to concentrate" she knelt, blood coming from her eyes.

After a few moments she opened her eyes and smiled at him, watching his neck as the wound slowly disappeared.

She did it. She had never done the spell before but she did it, she healed his bite.

It was a spell she had learnt from Daliha, many years ago; she was only thankful she remembered it so easily.

"You will still require my brother's blood" she said quietly as she saw no visible sign the bite was even there.

"You where bleeding" he said as the blood had all but disappeared "It was nothing, you are fine, I am fine" she told him as she watched him stand up, walking to the mirror that hung on her wall "I always knew there was a reason I liked you" he glanced sideways at her "Are you okay?" he asked noticing she was still knelt on the floor, now with a small frown on her face.

She stood up " I feel..." suddenly he was in front of her as she collapsed into his arms, mumbling against his chest "I feel weak" he quickly took her over to the bed and placed her down as her eyes closed.

"My darling Freya" he knew she was going to be okay as he could hear her soft heartbeat filling the room, pushing a strand of hair away from her face he sped off.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later Freya woke up in her empty room, her head was pounding as she positioned herself up on her elbows. Lucien. _Lucien_. She remembered him being the last thing she saw before collapsing into his arms.

She swung her legs to the ground and slowly got up, walking over to her closed door she opened it and went out to search the compound for Niklaus, Elijah, for anyone, it was particularly quite.

Normally she could hear the faint presence of her bothers arguing about some stupid disagreement, or little Hope babbling away as her mother played with her, but now there was nothing.

She couldn't even hear Lucien. Realising he must have left her resting in bed she went downstairs "Hello" she called out, waiting for anyone to reply but as her first thoughts suggested no one was home.

She walked into the foyer. Oh well. She had the compound to herself so it would seem, she was going to make the most of the rare peace and quiet.

Going into the kitchen she stopped as something caught her eye.

Looking at the object she saw it was a piece of paper, walking over to it she picked it up and read it.

 **Freya love, me and Elijah have business to attend. We'll be gone for a few days. As you see I have left my blood, you may give it to Lucien and cure his pathetic existence. Take care of my littlest wolves for me.**

Her frown as she read the note turned into a smile as she read the last part. _Hayley and Hope._ His littlest wolves.

Lifting up the small bottle of her brother's blood she rolled it in between her fingers, examining the contents.

She had healed Lucien already and if she hadn't of it would have been too late now, thoughts of her brother's actions filled her mind as she stood there looking at the cure to a werewolf bite.

The very thought of what if the spell didn't work, what if it was too late made her heart ache.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind she grabbed her jacket because she may have healed him but she had never preformed that spell before and she wanted to make sure he would be okay.

It was funny really. She hated him, or so she thought but she was slowly realising that was not true. He made her angry beyond imaginable yes and he annoyed her to death but somewhere in between she found herself caring for him.

She became weakened around him and he knew that thanks to the dream she created in her own mind, the dream she unwillingly let him see too.

But she would not love again, love made you weak and she could not afford to be weak ever again. She spent years a prisoner, being too weak to save herself and she would not do it again.

As she slammed the door shut to the compound she began walking to the sadly familiar penthouse. She cursed herself as she actually knew the way well now, a little to well.

Eventually getting to his apartment she knocked on the door "Hello love" he opened the door, shirtless "Glad to see you are feeling better, do come it" he had dried blood around his mouth as she followed him inside "Leave" he compelled a blonde haired girl to leave, bite marks staining her neck and wrist "Don't judge love" he came to stand in front of her "I needed to get my strength back somehow after you bloody brother bit me"

Remembering why she was there her eyes snapped to his neck, looking where the previous wound was "I brought you this" she pulled the cylinder of blood from her pocket "Drink" she ordered, shoving the tube towards him "But you healed me" he smirked and took the bottle from her before popping the cap "That may be but I want to make sure and Niklaus's blood is only the way to do that" bringing the rim of the small glass container to his lips he tipped his head back and drank the red liquid with a grimace.

"Nice to know you care so much" suddenly the fact he was topless bothered her as she found herself staring at his bare chest "I don't care, I just don't want you to die"

"Because you care" he finished with a smug grin. She didn't reply as she got lost in her own thoughts, thoughts she shouldn't be having as he winked at her causing her to frown, oh how she could slap that smug grin of his face "I'm going to go" she said, spinning on her heels as she started heading for the door.

"Wait" he grabbed her forearm "How about you stay for a drink, better than being alone right?" his eyes danced at her as she just stared back at him.

"Come on love" he slid his hand down her arm "I don't bite" he smirked "Unless you want me to"

"Not funny" she said blankly, pulling her arm from his grasp "Fine, I'll stay but go and put a shirt on, and clean up"

He chuckled to himself as he walked off to retrieve shirt and make himself a little more presentable.

As she stood alone in his spacious apartment she looked around, studying the place before catching a glimpse of his reflection in the lengthy mirror that hung on the wall.

She stared at his bare back as he faced away from her, watching as he pulled a shirt around his body.

 _Hot_. Biting her bottom lip she continued staring as she imagined running her hands all over his body, feeling every inch of him beneath her fingertips. The way his back muscles moved with his every movement made her go weak at the knees.

"Enjoying the view love?" he turned around, a smirk plastered on his face as he buttoned his shirt up and walked back over to her.

Quickly she looked away, anywhere but him as she turned around "This place smalls like dried blood and bad cologne" she commented as she found herself looking at nothing. She just had to avoid his gaze.

"I'll choose to take that as a compliant love" he spoke as he now stood in front of her "You can sit down you know?" she looked at the couch beside her before looking back at him, looking between the two she decided to accept his offer and take a seat "Love, you seem tense" he walked over to the liquor stand and poured them both a drink before walking over to her "Here" he handed her the drink.

Drinking it in one mouthful she grimaced "Not your thing?" he asked in an amused tone as he brought his glass to his lips before taking a seat next to her "Let me guess, vodka?"

She smiled at him but shook her head "I prefer tequila"

"Ahh tequila girl" he grinned "Well, I think I have some somewhere" he walked off before disappearing.

Taking her jacket off she threw it on the armchair across the room and stood up, she walked over to his stereo system before running her fingers across it "She's a beauty isn't she?" she let out a hearty laugh as she turned to face him "Very nice" she smiled playfully at him as she noticed the bottle in his hands.

Walking over to her he handed her the bottle "Enjoy, I think I'll stick to my bourbon though"


	6. Chapter 6

**So the rating is going up to M now, hardly surprising to be honest lol I don't know how far in the M content I'll go through.**

* * *

A few hours later they were sat on his couch with her feet resting in his lap, she had kicked her boots off as she got herself more and more comfy. She was comfortable around him and that thought scared her a bit but she soon dismissed it.

"I know you want to ask, so just ask" she spoke as she topped her glass up "I'm sorry love, I'm just curious" he said as he placed his hands on her legs "Why did you try to kill yourself and you unborn child? You seemed so happy"

"You have seen in my mind Lucien, you know why. When Daliha found out we were trying to run she killed Mathia. I wanted to save my son from my life, from what I endured, it was the only way. At first Daliha encouraged Mathia and mine's relationship, my falling in love. I vowed never to fall in love because I would not give my aunt another child to use as her own personal power source..."

He watched her as she spoke every detail to him, finding himself drawn in even more by this woman as she sat telling him of the worst time in her life.

"But I was not to die" a tear unknowingly slipped from her eye and down her cheek as she dared to make eye contact with him, lifting her feet off of him she sat up straight "I was immortal, thanks to Daliha, but the immortality did not stretch to my unborn baby, and he died, he was doomed to not even take a breath on this earth" more tears fell as she thought about what she did "It was my fault, I was so stupid, I knew the risks yet I gave into love so easily" she wiped her tears away "And I paid the price" she looked at him, expressionless, before bringing the tequila bottle to her lips and taking a long swig.

"Easy love" he sat forward, taking the almost empty bottle from her hands "When me and my siblings killed Daliha it took away the immortality spell she sheltered me with. I spent so long searching for my siblings but we are not the same, we will never be" leaning forward she took the bottle from him before bringing it to her lips yet again "Niklaus is god knows where. Already he has jumped into crippling paranoia"

"You don't need to tell me love, he bit me remember?" he smirked smugly at her "You infuriate me" she told him as she got up carefully, she could feel the amount of alcohol she had consumed starting to make her feel fuzzy.

She didn't know why she had told him all of that, it was like once she started talking she couldn't stop as she looked into his eyes. She could see something, a kindness of sorts as he looked back at her listening to her every word.

Walking on slight unstead feet she toddled over to the stereo and turned it on, settling on some music as a song she vaguely recognised came on; only because she heard it when she went out to relisish in NOLA'S night life. You could hardly blame her for her unfamiliarity with things though because she had spend many of her days running from her aunt or helping her brothers plot murder, to keep there enemies away.

 _ **You make it look like it's magic**_

 _ **Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you**_

Her hips began to sway as the mix of the music and achchol set her body on fire. She felt free.

He watched from the couch as the witch in front of him moved her hips side to side. Her perfect blonde hair falling around her face as her mile long legs moved with the beat.

 _ **I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah**_

 _ **Cause girl you're perfect**_

 _ **You're always worth it**_

 _ **And you deserve it**_

 _ **The way you work it**_

 _ **Cause girl you earned it**_

 _ **Girl you earned it**_

The little Mikaelson witch took his breath away and after more than a billion undead years on this planet he had never felt what he felt when he was with her.

Her eyes flickered up to meet his as she moved so freely and effortlessly with the music.

As he watched her he felt his control slip somewhat as veins appeared under his eyes, though he quickly got control of himself as the devil within just wanted to take her right there and then and claim her as his own.

 _ **You know our love would be tragic**_

 _ **So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind**_

 _ **We live with no lies**_

 _ **Hey, hey**_

 _ **You're my favourite kind of night**_

Rising to his feet he stalked towards her causing her to cease her movements "Lucien" she whispered his name as he now stood in front of her.

Pushing her hair aside to expose her neck he teased the soft skin there, tracing an invisible line from her jaw to her collarbone "You're utterly intoxicating" he groaned as the shear thought of kissing her, touching every inch, every curve of her body send him wild with desire.

There lips lingered, barely a breath apart now as neither dared to make that move, to press their lips together and get lost in their passion for one and other.

She knew if she kissed him there was no going back. It wouldn't just be a kiss. Her body craved his and maybe, just maybe it was time to give in, to give up the losing battle.

Closing the distance between them she kissed him with force, pulling him flush against her body.

He bit her bottom lip before running his tongue over it, prising her lips open he shoved his tongue into her mouth, massaging their tongues together as his hand tangled in her golden locks while the other snuck under her top before resting on her hip.

His hand was rough against her soft skin as he pulled at her hair roughly, tilting her head back so he could deepen the kiss.

The whimper that fell from her lips encouraged him as he used vampire speed to push her back, forcing her against the wall as he continued his assault on her, being equally rough and gentle as he made sure not to hurt her. _His witch_.

Soon it was not enough as she shoved him backwards, telling him she wanted to go to the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

They kissed hungrily as he walked them backwards rather clumsily, for a vampire anyway. He was so caught up in her, the way she clung to him, begging him for more.

As they stood at the foot of his bed he pulled his lips from hers earning a groan of disapproval. She looked at him through hooded eyes before carelessly kicking the door shut, smirking as she shoved him down on the bed.

Climbing on top of him she quickly reattached their lips, his hands teasing the soft skin of her thighs as the skirt she wore bunched up around her waist giving him the perfect access. She continued kissing him as his hands rubbed up and down her thighs, fumbling around she slide her hands up his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt.

She felt as his hands started creeping higher and higher, sending shivers down her spine as her anticipation built. She felt that familiar ache between her thighs as he continued stroking her with his skilful hands. Moaning into the kiss she pulled her lips from his, about to remove his shirt as she made contact with his bare chest. She started pushing the piece of material down his shoulders before her phone rang in her pocket causing her to sigh. Deciding to ignore it she carried on until his shirt was completely gone.

Throwing it into the room somewhere she ran her hands down his perfectly muscular chest before pushing him down on the bed so he was now lying underneath her. Crawling up his body she joined their lips in a somewhat sloppy kiss, filled with desire for one another.

Using his strength he flipped them over in one swift movement, bringing his lips to her ear he whispered "You didn't think I was going to let you be on top did you" she looked at him and pouted mischievously before arching her back off the bed, begging for his touch.

He watched her as she lay beneath him. Hair fanned out around her, skin flushed, lips parted slightly. She was begging to be fucked and that was just what he was going to do. Fuck her. Until she couldn't walk. The little Mikaelson witch brought out a completely different type of hunger within him.

His ears perked slightly as he let out a groan of frustration, the noise he had been hearing for the past 10 minutes. He had been trying to ignore it "I think someone wants to get hold of you rather urgently" he told her as he retrieved her phone with only slight difficulty and gave it to her.

 _3 missed calls from Hayley._

She looked between her phone and him as he straddled her body. _Urgh._ She internally groaned as she realised she had to call her back but before she could think of anything else her phone began blaring out in her hands.

He could tell from the way she was looking that she needed to answer it "Go on love, answer it" he told her but that wouldn't stop him having his fun.

With a slight frown she answered the call "Hayley"

As she listened she could feel as he mercifully teased her. Hands wandered under her top, stroking the soft skin of her stomach as she practically hummed for him. _Oh God_. Looking at him she bit her lip trying to concentrate.

"What? N... No ... Okay I'm on my way, don't move" she couldn't miss the look on his face as he realised she had to go. Hanging up she sighed deeply "I need to go" she told him regretfully as he stopped his ministrations and got off of her, letting her get up.

She got up and smoothed her skirt out, straightening her dishevelled clothes as she walked out of his room.

Grabbing her shoes and jacket she gave him one last look before quickly leaving his apartment.

* * *

 **I have had this written since last night but kept rereading and rereading it** **for spellings, mistakes, grammar and all that. I hope you like it, as I am writing each chapter I am trying to improve on the way I punctuate and that so please be nice, any tips and ideas are welcome. I already have more written and comments make me want to post so you know what to do, thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

She practically ran back to the compound. To where Hayley and Hope were.

Once inside the compound she found Hayley lying on the ground unconscious. _Hope._ Her mind raced as she wondered where her niece was. She knew she would have been with her mother who now lay unconscious before her. She knew Hayley would be okay because she was a hybrid but where was Hope. Elijah and Niklaus were away. Jackson was dead. Kol was with Davina, he was always with Davina these days.

She turned her head as she noticed the three vampires that stood on the second floor glaring down at her.

Wasting no time she used her magic to cripple them but as she did one of them jumped down, grabbing her by the throat.

Her arm shot to her neck as she struggled against his tight grip. Using her free arm she lifted it, ready to burn him from the inside out but as she did she found she was being blocked.

Letting go of her the vampire threw her across the room where she hit her head, the impact causing her to bleed "We have come to kill Klaus, there is no need for you to get hurt, unless..." he trailed off sadistically.

"He's not here" she said bravely as she stood up, putting a hand to her head she saw the crimson colour that stained it "You're bleeding" the vampire smirked with intent as he stalked towards her "My brother will love that" suddenly the other two vampires flashed in front of her.

Letting out an animalistic growl the shortest of the three rounded on her "You smell delicious love"

"Now, now Luke, we are not here to eat the pretty little thing, we are here in search of our creator" the blonde haired one stepped forward, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. He looked at Freya "As we see he is not here but we are more than happy to take what is his until he comes to us" a monstrous smirk formed on his lips.

It was then that a child's cry filled the room as she rushed forward "NO, YOU LEAVE HER ALONE" she shouted as the little cries continued but she couldn't see from where. She looked towards Hayley who still lay unconscious on the ground, a new voice sounded from behind her "It's no use love, I made sure she would sleep for a while yet"

She spun on her heels "Hope" she gasped out loud as she walked forward, trying to get to Hope who was making small whimpering sounds in the woman's arms "Don't take another step and don't try to use your magic on me, I am just as strong as you" she outwardly laughed at that as nobody ever compared to her power. She was the most powerful witch there was "You're a witch" she concluded out loud.

"Correct" the woman smirked "You may be powerful Freya but when you so stupidly killed Daliha some of your power died with her"

"How do you know my name? How do you know this?" she asked curiously.

"Does it matter dear" the woman smirked at the blonde as she bounced Hope in her arms "Isn't she adorable?"

She didn't care. She had to get Hope away from that woman who she knew wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. Hope was her priority. She needed to get to her.

She turned to the three vampires and quickly snapped their necks with a twist of her hand before walking towards Hope but before she got there she started choking. Her throat felt like it was burning. Her vision became blurred as she tried to get to the baby.

She struggled as she made out the vision of the woman walking away with Hope in her arms "NO" she screamed as the spell began to break. _Hope was gone._

"Well, that wasn't nice" one of the vampires spoke as he rubbed his neck. A sharp pain hit her as a pair of fangs sung into her neck. She felt lightheaded as she struggled against her restraint, trying to get free as she needed to get to her niece "Brother, you are killing her" she vaguely heard a voice speak before everything turned to black "Come brothers, Niklaus will come to us now we have something he truly cares about" the three vampires walked off leaving Freya and Hayley as they lay lifeless on the ground.

* * *

 **Okay. So I know this chapter doesn't have frucien but its building to a moment ;) okay so you'll have to wait for them but trust me they are coming.**


	9. Chapter 9

About to leave. They rounded the corner to the gates. A cracking sound alerted them. They turned to see their witch had been thrown back through the doors. Neck snapped. Heart torn from her chest.

Lucien stood before them with a certain original. Hope now cradled in their arms "I believe we've had the displeasure of meeting before" Lucien snarled as he caught sight of the golden blonde hair. _Freya_.

"Lucien, you surprise me, I'd have thought you of all people would want the great Niklaus Mikaelson dead"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Lucien shouted as his eyes lingered on Freya's body lying mortlessly on the floor. One of the vampires smirked at him with delight "You can hear her heart beating" he taunted "She is alive, they both are" he continued to smirk cunningly as he walked over to a lifeless Hayley and knelt over her "Maybe we should take her" the vampire pushed a strand of hair away from her face "Now that we no long have the child" he vamped across the room to where Freya lay so vulnerable "Or we could take her. She's definitely a pretty one" his smirk grew as he looked at Lucien, hand hovering over her face "NO" Lucien launched himself at the vampire and effortlessly ripped his heart from his chest "Now, who's next?" Lucien smirked wildly at the other two vampires as they swiftly sped off.

Rebekah watched as the events played out in front of her "You never did say why you where here" ignoring her Lucien went over to tend to Freya who was beginning to wake "Hello love" he grinned down at her "Hope" she uttered, trying to get up but he stopped her "She is fine. Drink" he bit into his wrist, offering it to her. She looked at him before reluctantly accepting it. She didn't care for much right now as all she could think about was Hope and her safety.

"Where's Hope? They took her" she panicked. It was her job to keep her niece safe. She failed. Reaching out Lucien pushed her hair behind her ear, his touch lingering for a split second before motioning to where Rebekah stood with Hope in her arms "She is safe sister" Rebekah smiled widely as Freya looked at them "Rebekah" Freya got up and walked over to her immortal sister "You're really here" she carefully hugged her sister before running a hand down her niece's back, resting it there. She was happy. Hope was okay and her sister was finally back "I am really here sister" Rebekah grinned proudly as she looked at Hope who now nestled tightly against her chest "Mama" Hope pointed at Hayley causing the sisters to look at each other. Hope was so young and naive, she didn't even know the danger she was in.

Freya looked around to where Lucien stood moments ago. He was gone "He's such a creep" Rebekah grimaced before strutting off to help the mother of her niece.

Freya remained where she was "Sister, are you going to help? What is wrong, why isn't she waking up?" Rebekah held the baby firmly on her hip as she bent down beside Hayley "That witch spelled her, she will wake soon but there is no way to break it. We just have to wait" Freya moved over to them and bent down, placing a hand to Hayley's neck "It won't be long now"

Rebekah was watching her sister carefully as Hope reached out towards her "I think your Auntie Freya has had some big girl drinks tonight" she spoke, passing Hope into Freya's arms "Care to explain why you stink of that bloody imbecile, Lucien? I can smell him all over you, you know?"

"I went to Rousseau's" Freya said nonchalantly as she got to her feet with Hope in her arms "Now help me move Hayley would you?"

"Just leave her there" Rebekah shrugged.

"We can't just leave her here, you need to take her upstairs" Freya ordered.

"Why me?" Rebekah whined like a little girl, not the thousand plus old vampire she was.

"Because I asked you to"

Out of nowhere Marcel appeared in front of them "What happened?" he asked, eyeing Hayley's lifeless body "Long story short, some vampires tried to kidnap Hope, Hayley is under a sleeping spell, oh, and my dear sister is back"

"Oh I can see that" Marcel grinned smugly as he looked at the blonde vampire "Hello Marcel" she spoke "Did you miss me?"

He didn't reply as he sped over to her and pulled her into a tight hug which she happily returned. A giggle escaping her lips as she pulled away "I take that as a yes?" she grinned "You know it" he grinned back at her.

Freya stood almost forgotten, watching the pair as Hope began to cry in her arms "We need to get Hayley upstairs" Freya spoke as she tried to soothe the infant.

Lifting the hybrid into his arms Marcel flashed them upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Freya sat in her room reading a book as she tried to get Lucien out of her mind. She hadn't seen him since the vampires tried to take Hope and she had decided that it was a good thing. She needed to be focused, to have no distractions.

Lucien was some pain in the arse million something year old vampire, too arrogant for his own good, though darn right handsome, but that didn't matter. She needed to forget about him and her desires. To protect her family, that was what she needed to do.

Trying to focus on the text in front of her she looked blankly at the page of her book.

A whooshing sound is what alerted her as Lucien now stood before her.

She let out a gasp as she met his eyes "You could have, I don't know KNOCKED" she sounded pissed as she got up from the bed, placing her book on the nightstand.

"What's the matter love?" he asked as he walked closer to her, reaching out her grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

She sighed as she let him, looking at the way his hands went around her waist. She pulled out of his hold after a moment "I thought we could continue where we left off" he smirked at her, reaching out for her again but she moved away.

"Lucien, you have to forget about us, we are never going to happen, okay?" she looked over to him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Why the change of heart sweetheart?" he asked.

"They nearly took Hope. They did take her, if it weren't for my sister they would have her. It's my job to keep her safe, especially with Nik and Elijah gone. I need to be alert and I wasn't. I was stupid and I can't ever be again, not when her life is in danger"

"It's not your job to watch her all the time" he argued.

She now stood looking out of her window, watching as people flurried by "I knew Nik and 'Lijah were out of town, he asked me to protect them and I should have realised something like this would happen"

"Her mother is a hybrid. Her whole family are supernatural, it's not just up to you"

"Don't you get it" she turned her gaze back to him "I searched for this family for over a thousand years, I can't lose them" she walked back over to him "Me and you, a witch and a vampire, it'd never work" she uttered "I'm pretty sure most, if not all of my family hate you"

"You're really willing to scarifie your happiness for that of your families?"

"If it means keeping this family whole then yes, anyway it's not like we would have been anything more than just a fling, a cheap one-night stand" she averted her gaze so not to see his reaction to her words. She knew by the way he was with her that it would've been much more than that, it WAS much more than that but she had to put a stop to it before it even began. To keep her family safe.

He'd be lying if he said her words didn't hurt because they did "Your family won't be in danger forever love"

"Don't count on it" she mumbled before turning away from him. Within seconds Lucien was gone and she was alone again.

She went about her day. Busying herself. Doing anything but think about him, a few times she had a weird feeling of someone watching her but she shook it off. Paranoia was not a trait for her.

Eventually day turned to dusk, dusk turned to night as Hayley had insisted on going to the bayou with Hope. Of course Rebekah had insisted on going with her much to Freya's delight because she was not going to let them go out there alone and she knew her sister was more than capable at keeping them both safe.

Freya sat at home alone as she raided the liquor cabinet. Eventually going up to bed, she drifted off to sleep thinking about a certain vampire. _How his lips were equally soft and rough against hers. How his hands felt on her skin. Her body came alight with every touch, every kiss. How so handsomely charming he was._


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a little over a week since Freya had seen Lucien; well she had seen him with her brothers on strictly 'business' matters, awkward words and lingering looks were exchanged.

Right now she was currently standing in her room carefully applying make-up. It was beginning to fall dark and Klaus had allowed her out for the night; deeming it safe. Rebekah was minding Hope as Hayley had disappeared somewhere with Elijah, 'business' apparently, but she knew different. Hayley loved both Klaus and Elijah in different ways and often found herself in difficult situations because of it.

Hair loosely curled as it hung free, falling just above her shoulders. She had gone for the smokey look as she applied her eyeshadow before checking herself in the mirror. She was going to enjoy the night life that she had hardly ever been allowed to indulge in.

Walking over to the door she snapped her fingers, effortlessly turned the lights out.

She thought better of going to Rousseau's in case she bumped into anyone she knew, namely a certain hazel eyed vampire, but she didn't want to think about that.

Coming to a stop at a place just outside of town she walked in, deciding to have a few drinks there before going somewhere else. She walked into the smokey joint and went straight to the bar. Ordering a drink, she decided to go for vodka and coke.

The barman slide her drink across the bar, giving her an appreciative look in which she just lifted her drink up as if toasting him, she smirked before downing most of her drink in one.

After a couple more drinks she decided to stay put and that it was time for some shots. Waving the barman down she asked him to shot her up as a blonde haired, quite tall guy came over to her.

He gave her a predatory look and sat down beside her "Hey" he spoke as he eyed her, looking her up and down. She rolled her eyes before giving him a fake smile "I'm Jon" he introduced as blue eyes met her green ones "That's nice" she said as she waved the bar tender over "So what's a beautiful girl like you doing drinking all alone?" he asked, taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"I prefer the quiet" she told him, not even bothering to look at him. Something about him was bloody irritating and she was beginning to get annoyed.

"So what's you name love?" she inadvertently smiled before looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Her mind went to Lucien as she heard his voice in her mind, how much nicer it was when he called her 'love'. It rolled off of his tongue so elegantly. She liked it. She hated to admit it. The way he called her love, darling, sweetheart. And when he said her name, she loved the way he spoke her name. The way it fell from his tongue in a perfect melody.

The noise of glass hitting the hard surface of the bar got her attention. The blonde haired guy was watching her. She remembered, he would be waiting for an answer to his question.

"What do I look like?" she answered with a shrug.

"Hanna" he said as he studied her. She frowned into her drink "Why not" she shrugged. Placing her now empty glass on the bar, not really caring for him or the conversation.

After a few more shots and listening to the guy's mindless chatter she decided it was time to go.

"How about I come with you?" he suggested as she got up from the bar stool, stumbling slightly. Looking up at him she saw Lucien's face, his dark lustrous brown eyes, his sinful smile. Shaking her head, trying to clear her mind. Knowing it was just the buzz of the alcohol filling her senses.

"No, nope, I'm fine" she said, trying to walk away.

"I insist, I can't let a pretty lady like yourself walk home on their own now can I?"

"Trust me I can look after myself" she swayed slightly in his arms. She had had way too much to drink but it didn't affect her like it would a normal human. Her witchy tolerance was better than that of a basic human.

"Come on love, we can have a little fun back at mine, I only live a few streets away" he smirked suggestively as he started pulling her out of the bar.

"In your dreams" she said, snatching her arm away from him only to fall unsteadily back into him. He grabbed her again. _That was it._ She clasped her hands together and brought them to her mouth before blowing on them. Watching as the guy fell to the ground. She smiled at her handy work before stepping over the body. The guy wasn't dead, she just put him to sleep in a not so subtly way.

Walking out of the bar she staggered down the street quite content as she relished in the cool night breeze. So wrapped up in her own thoughts as a voice sounded "Hello love" caught by surprise she spun around ready to attack. _Lucien._

"Sorry love, did I startle you?" he asked.

"Yeah because lingering down an alleyway at night isn't creepy" she retorted.

"Well I am a vampire now, isn't it in my nature?" he smirked as he stalked over to her "If you must know I was waiting for a tasty snack, I'm a bit peckish and my, you are definately the tastiest" he grabbed her waist and spun them around so she was against the wall, putting his arms either side of her head he leant in "I'm not hungry for your blood though" he whispered near her ear before running a hand down her body, eyeing her "You look" he paused as if trying to find the right word "Inviting" his hand went to the bottom on her rather short skirt, rubbing her exposed thighs "Good job I have over a thousand years of restraint" he smirked as he watched her close her eyes at his touch "Because I could fuck you right now" she opened her eyes at his boldness, staring at his lips "But it's okay love, I know that it will never happen" he walked off, leaving her there. God, she felt breathless. _Urgh._ It was his intention to tease and tease he did. _God damn it._ Catching her breathe she pushed off the wall and carried on back to the compound.


	12. Chapter 12

Trying to be quiet she made her way upstairs only to be blocked as Elijah stood in front of her "I take it that it was a good night" he said studying her closely "By the amount of alcohol I can smell" he looked unamused. She shrugged.

"I do hope you are careful Freya" he said in a very professional manner. She frowned "What exactly are we talking about here? It was only a few drinks..." it was now his turn to frown "Okay, quite a few but seriously 'Lijah who cares"

"I was not meaning that of you large consumsion" her brother's response just caused her to frown even more "I can see you are confused sister" he sighed "Your fondness for Lucien has not gone unnoticed and I'd warn you to be careful"

"'Lijah, what are you talking about? Now if you don't mind I'd like to go to bed"

"My dearest Freya, I have only known you a matter of months but you are apart of this family, I care about you and I believe you know very well what I am talking about" she stared at him for a moment before continuing upstairs. He watched her go with a preplexed look on his face.

Entering her room she flung herself on the bed, feeling rather exhausted now as pictures of Lucien flashed through her mind. Bringing a hand to her forehead she closed her eyes, a sigh escaped her lips before she opened her eyes again. Looking up at the ceiling she realised how intoxicated she actually felt, but it still didn't stop her thinking about him. _His hazel brown eyes burning through her, as if looking into her very soul._

Sitting up she took her shoes off before wiping her make-up from her face and discarding her clothes. She didn't have the energy to do much else. Pulling her soft sheets back she climbed into the comfort of her own bed.

The other side of town Lucien was feeding off of an all too willing girl as he tried to get Freya from his mind. _Maybe feeding on a beautiful girl will help_ he had thought to himself but now as his fangs embedded deep into the young girl's neck he couldn't shake her from his mind.

Earlier tonight when they encountered each other he wanted nothing more than to kiss her but he was torturing himself and he didn't, he just walked away because that's what she wanted. Apparently he was a distraction she wasn't willing to take.

He pulled back from the brunette and gave her a bloody smirk before compelling her to leave. Normally he would enjoy feeding from a beautiful girl but tonight it just didn't fill his desires.

He decided he was going to pay the witch who haunted his mind a little late night visit, or early morning, depending how you look at it.

Freya was under the covers, just her underwear and the sheets covering her. Eyes open, she stared at nothing as she couldn't get to sleep no matter how tired her body felt, the slight headache above her temples. Every time she closed her eyes a pair of handsomely dark ones flashed in front of her lids.

Lucien stood the other side of the street on a terrace looking ahead. Maybe it was the blood, maybe it was his imagination, maybe it was his vampire hearing but he could hear her soft breaths so clearly. He could tell by the way she sounded that she was awake. He smirked to himself.

The witch had started to fall into slumber as she felt something before suddenly Lucien was standing in front of her.

"Lucien" she sat up in bed, holding the covers close as she looked at him "Why are you here? It's" she looked on her nightstand at the flashing red letters of her alarm clock "It's half past bloody three in the morning, what do you want Lucien?"

"Do you really need to ask" he grinned, coming to sit on the end of the bed "You truly are the most beautiful woman I've ever met" a smile tugged at her lips before she looked away from him and repeated her former question "Why are you here?"

"Board" he shrugged.

"So you come and see me at this hour, really?" she looked amused, slightly annoyed "Like we are friends?"

"Oh, we both know we are much more than that my love" she looked at him, meeting his eyes before he stood up and walked over to the window.

She felt sad as she watched him "Lucien" she whispered his name into the air.

"I should go" he said.

"No" she spoke a bit too quickly as she shot out of bed.

His eyes lingered on her skin as she realised she stood before him in nothing more than her underwear. He licked his lips and before she had chance to do anything he sped over to her, trapping her against the wall as he pinned her arms above her head "I'm surprised we haven't woken your siblings" he breathed in her ear.

A shiver ran though her as she thought about anyone of her siblings catching her like this.

His hands roamed down her body before stopping. He toyed with the elastic of her underwear before stroking her as a moan fell from her parted lips. She felt as if her whole body was on fire as the heat spread, she could feel herself becoming more and more aroused under his touch.

Her head fell back against the wall as she tried to concentrate but what he was doing to her became too much, exposing her neck he ran his blunt human teeth down it, scraping the skin so delicately causing her to hum in approval.

She couldn't take it anymore as she pulled at his hair. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She needed to be in full control meaning she shouldn't be getting involved with a vampire who had been around nearly as long as her. Her brother's first sire; someone he didn't trust. Someone she wasn't even sure she could completely trust.

As she was about to join their lips he pulled away. Giving him a confused look he put his finger to her lips, indicating for her to listen and as if on cue a shrill cry filled her ears.

Before anything could be said he was gone.

If it wasn't for the tingle of her skin she would have sworn it was all a dream. She could still feel his lips on her neck as she heard her niece crying as well as the complaints of her brother Kol as he had been woken by the baby. She had no doubt Nik, Hayley, Elijah and Rebekah were all awake now too.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, it was already gone noon when Freya decided to appear out of her room "Hello sister" Rebekah used her vampire speed, startling her a little "Could you not do that" Freya asked as she carried on into the kitchen.

"Sorry" Rebekah sniggered as she watched her sister open the fridge before closing it again, empty handed.

"Good night?" Rebekah tilted her head slightly and looked at her sister before leaning against the door frame.

Freya shrugged. Rebekah was watching her with an indescribable expression on her face "What?" she asked as she went over to the coffee maker and starting making herself some coffee, facing away from her suspicious sister.

"You got in late last night" Rebekah commented. Turning back to face her sister Freya saw the small frown that she now wore "Yeah, I guess" Freya wrapped her hands around her now freshly made coffee and brought it to her lips. She sighed, closing her eyes as she took the first sip of the burning hot liquid.

"Hangover?" Rebekah questioned her elder sister.

"Mmm" Freya hummed in response before walking over to the island in the centre of the kitchen and placing her mug down "Nothing I can't handle"

"Tell me, did you hear Lucien last night because I could've sworn I heard him" Freya looked at Rebekah through her hair as she realised her sister must have heard them which meant her brothers probably heard as well. There was no point lying because she wasn't stupid. They were vampires, of course they heard. _Worth a try_ she thought.

Lifting her head she looked at Rebekah who seemed to be trying to figure something out "I think you are imagining things" Freya said before going back to drinking her coffee. Rebekah looked blankly at her sister "You see, I don't think I am. I am a vampire Freya, my senses are nothing if not reliable and I bet if I went to your room right now I could smell his disgusting scent all over it. It's okay Freya, we've all fallen for the bad guy before, just please be careful"

Freya rolled her eyes "You sound like Elijah"

"So there is something going on, I knew it" Rebekah smirked, happy that she was right.

"No" Freya denied a little too quickly "I mean" she abruptly stopped talking. She didn't know what to say.

"You can't explain it, right? I've heard that before" Rebekah rolled her eyes. Freya looked away as she finished the last of her coffee "Just be careful. I still can't stand the guy and I still don't trust him. You know" Freya looked at her sister questioningly "I think you really like him because as we speak about him I can hear you heart beating faster" Rebekah winked at her sister before speeding off.


	14. Chapter 14

"Bad idea brother" Elijah spoke as him and Nik sat around the table drinking a dark liquor "I am leaving with Hope and Hayley tonight" Klaus growled, thinking about his daughter and how she had been placed in immense danger many times since his sireline had been broken.

"But you do not trust him" Elijah reminded him.

"Lucien and I have a deal, he will not harm our sister"

"Oh, I believe that he will not harm her" Elijah stated.

"Then please do tell, what is the problem brother? You and Rebekah are both leaving town, so am I, and Freya will not come therefore someone needs to protect her"

"Kol is more than capable" Elijah spoke calmly.

"I am not leaving our brother in charge of our sister's safety. He is a clown, a moron, a complete muppet at the best of times" Klaus spoke before looking in the direction of Kol who stood leaning against the wall "No offence" he rose his glass in his recently resurrected brother's detection and grinned.

"None taken" Kol said as he pushed off the wall "As interesting as your little disagreement is I have a date to get to"

Freya stormed into the room as Kol was leaving and frowned "Brother, I don't need protection, need I remind you I am a witch?"

"I am well aware sister but you are still weak to death. You are mortal, need I remind you?" Klaus smirked wickedly at his sister, throwing her own words back at her "Urgh, how have you lived over a thousand years with this?" she directed at Elijah who merely smiled at her words.

"We have a big enough place. You don't even need to see him. It'd be like he's not here, you have my word" Klaus said to his sister before dismissing her "It is agreed, I will not change my mind"

"Last I heard you hated him, why the change?" Freya asked "I mean you nearly kill the guy and you say you don't trust him yet you employ him for my protection, protection I do not need may I add"

"FREYA" Klaus shouted "Stop your complaining would you? You sound like Rebekah. It was much quieter when she was hibernating, if only I could do the same to you" he smirked arrogantly, infuriating Freya to no end.

Klaus got up and walked away leaving Elijah and Freya alone. Getting up Elijah walked to his sister "He only cares, he just has a funny way of showing it" he smiled "I would much prefer it if you came with us"

"I told you, I am staying here" she protested.

"As you wish" he frowned slightly before walking away; he did not like that Lucian Castle was going to be his sister's 'protection' but Niklaus had insisted and as much as he didn't like it he knew his brother had some good points.

* * *

 **I know there's been no Frucien for the last two chapters but I need to set it up so we can have more.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter was a bitch to write, seriously. I don't know if I'm happy with it but this is it so yeah I hope it's okay.**

* * *

Over the next couple of days Freya found Lucien about the compound. She tried to avoid him. _Her and Lucien. N_ o matter how much she wanted him she couldn't let anything more than what had happen.

She often found him drinking from a string of different women. Blood dripping down the side of his mouth as he pulled back from the poor unwilling girl to give her a bloodied grin. She found it disgusting that she had kissed those same lips. He had kissed her so fervently, gently and passionately. His lips were so soft against her skin as they pleasured her yet he could cause so much pain and destruction with them too.

He got on her nervous just as much as she enjoyed his company. A little touch here and there would send her heart a flutter and she hated the feeling she felt whenever she was around him. She felt like she was out of control and she had a lifetime of that with Dahlia; granted it was for a completely different reason but still she liked to feel in control, and with him she did not.

One night in the lounge, sprawled across the seats of the couch as she longed to have her brother Finn back but she knew the devastation it would cause. She knew that she needed to leave him be, trapped in her pendant, at least for the time being anyway.

As she lay thinking about her siblings a few tears escaped her eyes, falling down her cheeks. She just wanted her family to be whole, to have all her siblings together. For them to get on and not want to kill each other.

"Hello love" came a voice she had heard a thousand times over the last few days. Looking up she saw Lucien stood in the doorway. Watching her with a slight frown "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked.

Getting up from her position she ran a hand down her face, trying to wipe the evidence of her tears away "Nothing" she lied.

He walked over to her and sat down. Reaching out he caressed the curve of her cheek. A breathy sigh fell from her lips as she turned into his touch and her eyes fluttered shut.

He watched her, memorised by her perfectly unflawed features as she welcomed his touch. He fought the urge to pull her to him and kiss her as he dropped his hand "Love, I hear you at night, you are restless" he studied her for a beat before continuing "What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" their eyes locked. She knew she couldn't tell him. She had heard many of stories about him and her siblings. Not so good ones. _Finn despised Lucien and Lucien despised Finn. H_ ow could she tell him she wanted to bring her brother back?

Forcing a smile she placed her hand over his which now rested in his lap "You don't need to be concerned about me" she told him as she stared at their joint hands before pulling away.

"I want to" he said in a near whisper.

She found herself moving closer. Her eyes flickered to his lips before back to his eyes which where staring at her with such intensity. Licking her lips she pulled away and quickly stood up "I still think this stupid protection is a waste of time, no one has attacked or even tried. I mean why would they want me, I'm just the stupid left over sister right?" with that she left the room.

He remained unmoved as he watched her go. Thinking about her comment he frowned slightly before standing up. Using his vampire hearing he listened to see where she had gone before hearing the door slam shut.

Sensing she was not alone she turned around but no one was there. Shaking her head she carried on walking before she was overcome by pain.

Her chest and head felt like they were on fire. She could feel as her magic tried to fight whatever link was holding her but the pain just kept getting stronger and stronger.

Clutching at her chest she squeezed her eyes shut before turning around to see a group of people surrounding her. _Vampires_. The pain was still there. She couldn't see where it was coming from. She could feel their power. _A witch_ she thought. She lurched forward as she tried to focus her mind on the power and pain she felt before one of the vampires lunged forward ready to attack.

She snapped her fingers causing all the vampires to fall to the ground simultaneously. _She found it._ Across the street a woman dressed in black stood watching her. Smirking to herself she snapped her eyes in the woman's direction as pain rippled through her whole body. She squeezed her palms together as if to crush something and watched as the woman began to bleed from behind the eyes until her whole face coloured in crimson and she fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood.

Spinning around she began to walk off in the opposite direction but as she took her first step she found herself being forced back.

It all happened so fast as the person who grabbed her let out an anamalistic growl, dropping his fangs as they painfully scratched at her neck. She couldn't see who it was as they held her so tight that she was unable to move. She didn't have time to think. Closing her eyes she waited for the bite that she knew was coming.


	16. Chapter 16

The bite never came.

She opened her eyes ready to attack the supernatural being but before she could she noticed the vampire laying on the ground in front of her. A dagger stuck in his heart. She stared as the now dead vampire coloured grey as tiny veins painted his skin.

Looking around she carefully surveyed the space around her but she couldn't see anything. It was too dark to see much but she barely made out a figure coming closer. Lifting her arms up she was about to inflict a great deal of pain on the intruder but a voice stopped her "Just call me your vampire in shining armour" Lucien grinned, walking closer to her.

"I was more than capable of killing him myself" she said matter-of-factly as she looked up at him.

"Of course you were love" coming to a stop in front of her "Quite the little witch aren't you?"

"I could kill you with a flick of my wrist" she whispered into the air between them.

"Oh, I don't doubt it sweetheart" he smirked "But you wouldn't dream of it" leaning in closer his breath tickled her delicate skin as he spoke quietly "We create the best kind of magic, don't you think?" she bit her lip as she watched him, hearing his words. She couldn't miss the way his eyes changed. How they flickered with pure lust before returning back to normal.

He let out a low growl before turning his attention to the dead vampire that he was forced to dagger to protect her. Not that he had a problem with it of course. He couldn't care less that he had just killed a vampire but the thought of them hurting her made him seethe with rage "Good job I found you" he spoke between gritted teeth as his eyes remained on the corpse in front of them.

Sensing his anger she placed a hand on his arm "Thank you" she said sincerely. She knew she was just as capable of looking after herself as he was but something about the way he was so determined to protect her made her heart swell in her chest. She just wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go.

She ran her hand down his arm. Finally he looked back at her and she offered him a smile as his anger died away slightly "Let's go" she suggested, watching for his reaction "Allow me" he held his hand out for her and she took it without hesitation.

He flashed them back to the compound.

As soon as they reached the house she dropped his hand and walked quickly in front of him "What's wrong love?" he called after her as she kept on walking.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone" she said without looking at him as she entered through the front door.

He flashed over to her, making her jump a little as she tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm making her stop.

He was about to speak as she crashed their lips together. She kissed him hard on the mouth. Crushing their lips together as one.

His shock was quickly replaced by heated passion as he tasted her lips. To him it was the best feeling he had felt in his whole of forever but as he tried to deepen the kiss she pulled away. He looking at her, her expression unreadable as she grabbed onto his arm.

Clutching at his arm she unintentionally dug her nails in before mumbling something unclearly. He studied her face in confusion before looking down at his arm that she was gripping like a vice before she collapsed.

Catching her so effortlessly he picked her up in his arms and flashed them to his room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay this is super short but i felt i needed to split this up haha if you stay tuned you will get a sneak peak of next chaprer.**

* * *

The warmth surrounded her as she felt something solid beneath her. Feeling a pressure as a hand gripped her own while another lay on her forehead. Beginning to stir she took in the vaguely familiar surroundings as she realised she was laying against his chest.

"Lucien" she whispered into the room as she carefully sat up.

"Finally" he sounded relieved. The thought caused her to smile "What happened?" she looked at him expectantly. She noted he was still holding her hand, she pulled it away awkwardly and sat on the edge of the bed as her legs dangled from the side.

He looked at her before reaching out. Lightly touching the side of her cheek he tucked her hair behind her ear "You're okay" he mumbled. She realised he was speaking to himself as if convincing himself she was really there.

"Who knew Lucien Castle cared so much huh?" she teased as she caught his eyes "I only care about you" the intensity of his gaze caused her to look away.

As she sat on the bed a thought suddenly came to her as she grabbed hold of her locket that hung from her neck. She gasped "The energy, it's gone" she turned to him wide eyed as she realised what it meant "Finn, he's back" the atmosphere changed in an instant as he flashed to his feet.

* * *

 **A little teaser:-**

 **"I HATE YOU" she spat as she shook him off.**

 **"You're a terrible liar love" before she could say anything else he grabbed her...**

 **...**

 **"No, you can't do that" she shouted before running off.**


	18. Chapter 18

"YOU LET THAT MONSTER COME BACK" he raised his voice as he now paced in front of her.

"NO" she shouted "I didn't" she jumped up and moved to the end of the room. Turning to him with a heated glare "AND IF ANYONE IS THE MONSTER HERE IT'S YOU"

"I WILL FIND HIM AND KILL HIM" he threatened "Better yet maybe I should let him kill Kol because that's what he will do. One by one... " he stalked towards her and taunted "He will kill your siblings than probably kill himself, leaving you all alone, again" he finished smugly.

"He's changed" she demanded "Finn coming back is what will make our family whole again"

"How delusional you are. He hates vampirism. He will kill them all, including me" they now stood facing each other, only a throw apart as a scowl covered her features "NO, HE WON'T" she protested loudly. They stared at one and other for a moment. Neither of them willing to speak first.

He brushed his fingers down the side of her cheek "I admire your faith" he offered her a small smile before stepping away from her "But just because you ask him nicely doesn't mean he will. We are all monsters, Finn just thinks he's better than us all but he isn't. He's the worst of us all" he trailed off in a warning tone before walking away.

His words echoed in her mind. Her anger boiled within "I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO DIE" she screamed, knowing full well that he could hear.

In the next second he was in front of her. His eyes flashed with anger as he grabbed her roughly "I HATE YOU" she spat as she shook him off.

"You're a terrible liar love" he replied calmly though his eyes told her he was anything but calm as he grabbed her again "GET OFF ME" she shouted but he just gripped her tighter.

She didn't have chance to do anything before she felt his cold, harsh lips on top of hers. He kissed her roughly. The kiss was filled with anger, rage and passion as she fought against him. She wanted to get away but she couldnt bring herself to let go. A mixture of conflicted feelings ran threw her mind as his sinful lips continued attacking her. Somthing between a moan and a groan escaped her lips as she finally gave in.

* * *

 **So I decided to got for angry frucien in this chapter which turned into angry passion because it's frucien of course it was going to end up that way ;)**

 **So how do we want next chapter to go? Either it can be total frucien smut\fluff or focusing on finn\freya\lucien and others... You decide and I'll see what I come up with... :)**


	19. Chapter 19

"I still hate you" she mumbled between their heated kisses. He swapped between hard, rough, slow and gentle enticing small moans from her. Eventually she needed to pull back for air so he moved his attention to her neck. Sucking, biting and nibbling at any exposed skin he could find.

She sighed as she felt his lips on her heated skin. The pleasure her was creating. Her hands buried in his soft brown locks as she tugged his lips back up to hers.

His hands wandered down her body. Brushing over her hips and down her thighs as he stroked her smooth skin before grabbing her legs and lifting her up. Hooking her ankles together behind his back she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist as he spun them around and moved them over to the bed. He laid her down before crawling on top of her. Resting most of his weight on his elbows so he wouldn't hurt her.

Her fingers moved slowly over his chest, hooking around the buttons of his shirt. She began undoing them until eventually she ripped them the rest of the way, sending buttons flying across the room. She found herself delirious. Feeling a sense of deja vu as she slide his shirt from his shoulders and carelessly discarded it on the floor.

She ran her hands over his bare chest. Feeling as his fingers danced at the hem of her top before tearing it from her body as she lifted her arms above her head and arched her back.

Snaking his arms around her back he effortlessly unclasped her bra, watching as it fell from her body. He cupped her breast as he lowered his mouth to her other one, wrapping his lips around her nipple causing her to gasp which turned into a string of moans as he began sucking, kissing and licking relentlessly.

Her eyes fell shut as she trembled beneath him. All she could think about was what he was doing to her. The pure excitement she felt from his touch as his mouth and hands worked her body. Her stomach tightened and filled with butterflies "Please" her hands flew to his hair. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. She didn't know what she was begging for exactly but she knew she wanted more of whatever it was.

* * *

 **I have continued this. It's pure smut but I don't know if you want me to post it. I'm not great a writing smut so I'm a little unsure but if you want it I will post it.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay guys seriously, I can't decide if I'm happy with this or not but here you go... Frucien smut and a bit of major fluff at the end which I for one LOVE.**

* * *

He tore his mouth from her body and stopped his ministrations to look up at her "Do you still hate me?" he asked, giving her his cockist smirk that she just wanted to slap off of him, or kiss, she wasn't quite sure. She rolled her eyes at him before trailing her hands down his chest. Stopping at his belt buckle "That depends" she mumbled, looking at him with lustful eyes.

"What does it depend on love?" he asked as he lowered his hands on her body.

She bit her bottom lip seductively. A low growl erupted from him as he watched her. She looked so hot right now and all he wanted was to be inside her. Fuck her until she couldn't walk, until she couldn't remember her own name. He wanted to hear her scream his name as he gave her the best fucking orgasm of her life. _He wanted to give his little witch everything and more._

Before she could blink he had managed to pull her jeans from her body along with her panties. Not that she was complaining of course as she now lay completely naked for his taken. He got off of the bed and stood over her. She pouted up at him causing him to smirk as his eyes roamed her body. He quickly rid himself of his jeans and boxers before rejoining her as he hovered over her. He began teasing her inner thigh, moving his fingers higher with each stroke, enjoying the way she squirmed under his touch as she spread her legs wider for him "Lucien" she moaned "Please..." without warning he pushed a finger inside of her causing her to hiss in pleasure. He quickly added another finger and began pumping in and out, feeling as her juices covered him "You're so wet" he whispered huskily.

Pulling his fingers from her he brought them to his lips and sucked, tasting her. She watched hungrily before reaching for him. Their lips met in fierce passion as she moved her hands between their bodies, lifting her hips off the mattress as she arched her back.

He knew what she wanted as he felt her move beneath him. Placing a hand on her stomach he gently pushed her down before looking up at her. She wimpered under his touch "Such an impatient little witch" he smirked before aligning himself with her opening. Pushing forward he entered her in one swift movement. A groan fell from his lips as he fought to hold still, giving her time to adjust.

She gasped as she felt him fill her completly, quickly adjusting as she wriggled her hips telling him to move.

Pumping in and out of her. She met his every thrust as he pulled out of her before slamming back into her hard. Her body jerked violently as she screamed his name, moaning loudly as she held onto him. Her nails dug into his back as he pounded into her hard and fast, reaching deep inside of her. Their hips moved together with each thrust as he hit that spot inside of her that pushed her closer and closer each time.

His fangs dropped as her walls tightened around him. He lost it. Starting to vamp out on her as she filled all of his senses.

She noticed as he tried to hide it. Tangling her fingers in his hair she tugged at him making him look at her. She smiled up at him as she guided his lips to her neck telling him it was okay to bite her.

He buried his face in her neck, placing a delicate kiss to it before letting his fangs sink into her flesh as he continued to move within her. The combined feelings sent her over the edge into oblivion.

She screamed his name as wave upon wave of ecstasy hit her. Her walls spasmed around him which triggered his own climax as he spilled his seed deep inside of her causing her to fall headfirst into another orgasm.

All she could do was hold onto him as her whole body shook from the intensity of her orgasms. Her thighs trembled and her muscles felt like jelly as she panted breathlessly trying to catch her breath.

She had just had the most intense orgasms of her life but considering she had only been allowed a year before slumber claimed her, then she was always running from her evil aunt so she barely had time for any wild nights of passion, plus she vowed never to fall in love again but she hadn't broken her promise, had she? _No... It's just sex_ her mind screamed at her as she stared up at the man who had just blown her mind, quite literally.

He rolled off of her.

She watched him speechlessly as he lay beside her caressing her stomach. A small frown rested upon her features "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I think..." she trailed off before moving closer to him and whispering "I think I'm in love with you"

He grinned at her as he was about to reply with one of his witty comebacks but as he watched the blonde beauty before him he chose not to "I love you Freya Mikaelson" a smile crept across her face as she heard the words fall from his lips.

* * *

 **I would love a few words saying what you think, thanks *kisses***


	21. Chapter 21

**This isn't great, I dont know...**

 **anyway I haven't updated in a while so I wanted to get this out as I'm still shipping these two like crazy and I have literally read all frucien stories\oneshots\drabbles out there.**

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her. A smile came to her lips as she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. She had pulled her underwear back on as she lay with his shirt covering her body. The thin sheets beneath them hung low as her hand rested on his bare chest, absentmindedly tracing it with feather light touches.

He rubbed up and down her arm with the back of his fingers, barely touching her. Her eyes fluttered as she practically hummed at his soft touch. She moved closer to him, burying her head in his chest as she let out a sigh, inhaling his scent "We shouldn't have done that" she mumbled.

Her words seemed to echo in his mind as he forced her to look at him. His hand came to rest on her cheek as he searched her eyes. He saw no regret as a smirk played on her lips "But you don't regret it" he said. It was a statement not a question as he pulled her lips to his and placed a delicate kiss to them.

She pulled back to look at him "Of course I don't regret it" she whispered, sliding her hand down his torso "Just because we shouldn't have doesn't mean I didn't want to" she grinned at him "I enjoyed it" she added coyly as her hands continued their descent. She lifted her leg and straddled his waist causing his shirt to ride up her thigh. She leant forward and eagerly kissed him.

The kiss was anything but gentle as they tugged at each other. She sucked on his bottom lip before biting down. He opened his mouth allowing her tongue to push between his lips. They fought for dominance of the kiss as their hands caressed each other's bodies.

He pulled back, eyes dancing with mischief as he ran his hand up the smooth, creamy skin of her leg before resting it on her thigh. Rubbing small circles into her sensitive flesh he whispered "You know I'm the best you've ever had" she rolled her eyes at his comment because of course he would come out with something like that, I mean he was Lucien fricking Castle; he was many things. He was also a very generous lover, something Freya was quickly learning.

She shrugged out of his touch and started to climb off of him but a hand snaked around her waist, stopping her "Where are you going?" he asked as he pulled her down "I haven't finished with you yet" he trailed his lips down her neck. She moaned softly. Tilting her head back, he ran his tongue slowly up her neck to her ear. A shiver ran down her spine as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

She let herself enjoy his touch for a minute before pulling herself away from his sinful lips and quickly getting off of him, climbing from the bed "I'm going to take a shower" she strode over to the door, planning on using her own shower. She paused, turning to him "Feel free to join me" she could've sworn his eyes flashed a shade darker as she spoke the words "Or not" she shrugged, watching him for a beat before leaving the room. A smirk playing on her lips as she walked down the corridor.

He practically leapt out of bed. Still completely naked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began attacking her neck with kisses causing small giggles to fall from her lips; a sound he would never tire of hearing "You're such a tease" he breathed against her neck.

Within seconds he had flashed them into her en-suite and slammed her rather roughly against the wall. She let out a gasp as he tore his shirt from her body. Pinning her arms above her head as he pulled her underwear from her. He lifted her into his arms and walked them backwards. Reaching the shower he stepped inside, backing her into the wall as he carefully placed her down and turned the water on, watching greedily as it cascaded down her naked body.


	22. New chapters

New story guys! All new chapters will be posted here... s/11905133/1/Sleeping-with-the-devil... Please check it out. Drama and Angst coming... :)


End file.
